


Abandon Pride

by Silvertora



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Battle, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:58:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6558496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvertora/pseuds/Silvertora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goku challenges Vegeta to a duel but the outcome isn't a favorable one for the saiyan prince.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abandon Pride

**Author's Note:**

> Made another one with reversed roles.
> 
> If you want to read the first part, go [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6440914)

Goku and Vegeta had been living at the kame house for a couple of weeks since they abandoned their old home lives. Roshi seemed happy to have the company ever since everyone else had moved on to other places. Surprisingly, he had no clue about what had been going on between the two saiyans since the day they showed up. Or maybe he did, he just never wanted to say anything about it. Nevertheless, it made no impact on their staying with him so they made the most of it.

Being back on the island made Goku yearn for training like he did when he was still a kid. Since he had become so much stronger than the other warriors, Goku has mostly been responsible for his own training. But since meeting Vegeta, he felt like he finally had a worthy sparring partner.

Goku stepped out of the kame house, feeling the light ocean breeze rustle his hair. The sun sat high on the horizon, lighting the ripples in the water. Goku admired the peaceful scene of the island, scanning the view until his eyes met a familiar figure standing in the shade of a palm tree.

The saiyan prince Vegeta was looking out across the waves in silence. Goku walked towards him quietly, but Vegeta turned his head as he felt Goku’s presence.

“Hey Kakarot,” Vegeta smirked as his eyes met the orange clad warrior.

“What are you doing out here?” He asked.

“Enjoying the view,” Vegeta returned his gaze to the ocean.

“It is beautiful out here,” Goku mused. Vegeta remained silent.

“Well I was going to ask if you wanted to train with me, but if you’d rather stay here…” The taller saiyan began, taking a few steps in the other direction. Vegeta chuckled.

“I thought you’d never ask.”

“There’s an empty plateau area that way, I’ll race ya,” Goku turned his head, giving his rival a cheeky smile. Vegeta narrowed his brows.

“You’re on,” He accepted the challenge as he flew off, leaving Goku behind him.

“Hey, no fair. I wasn’t ready!” Goku yelped as he flew off after Vegeta. He caught up to his fellow saiyan as they tore up the sky. Vegeta was fast, but Goku was proving his superior speed as he effortlessly raced past the prince. Vegeta grunted as he saw Goku pass him, and tried to pick up the pace. The two of them were neck and neck until the spot Goku was talking about came into view.

It was a barren plateau area with a valley below it, and jagged rock formations coming up from different points in the ground. On the very end of the plateau was a steep mountain wall climbing up a few hundred feet. Nobody was around for miles, making it a good place for strong beings like themselves to let loose.

Vegeta swooped down to the ground, gaining on Goku. Although he pushed his hardest to win, he still fell short. Goku let out a laugh as he won their little competition. He grinned at Vegeta who had his arms crossed, refusing to make eye contact.

“Alright Vegeta, are you ready?” Goku challenged.

Vegeta made a noise, “I am when you are.”

Things fell silent as both men assumed battle stances towards each other. The wind picked up, increasing the intensity of the moment as the two saiyans locked eyes.

“Do you want me to start?” Goku asked.

“It doesn’t matter to me,” Vegeta answered. Goku smirked as his body lowered into a near pouncing stance.

“Get ready then,” He said as he leaped toward Vegeta. Goku’s insane speed nearly caught Vegeta off guard, but he still managed to dodge Goku’s initial punch. Vegeta appeared behind the orange clad saiyan and clasped his hands together, bringing them down towards Goku’s head. But Goku saw it coming and vanished before Vegeta could touch him. Vegeta looked around the clearing, having no clue where Goku disappeared to. He landed back on the ground, keeping his eye open for his opponent.

Goku seemingly left, but eventually he made himself known. He flew down from above with his leg extended. Vegeta heard him, but it happened so fast he barely had a chance to react. He quickly brought his arms up to block Goku’s kick. The impact was so powerful, the ground beneath them caved in. Goku jumped back and landed on the ground a couple feet away.

Vegeta put his arms back down. Though they were throbbing from the kick, they only hurt for a while. Goku was still extremely strong, but Vegeta was determined to best him.

The saiyan prince regained himself and faced his opponent. Taking out Goku would take all of his focus and energy.

The two of them went back and forth, throwing punches and kicks towards each other. They dodged most of them, but every few punches would land a hit. They sparred so quickly, that an observer of the fight wouldn’t be able to see what they were doing. They finally broke apart and hit the ground. Both of them breathing heavily.

Goku was the first to retaliate. Placing his wrists together, he muttered the phrase of the kame house releasing his powerful version of the Kamehameha wave. Vegeta flew up, avoiding the blast. Angrily, he tossed a flurry of energy blasts towards Goku. Smoke had formed in thick clouds, leaving Vegeta to question if his attack had any effect. He peered down into the smoke, but a he was startled to find Goku coming up at him with full speed. The orange clad saiyan’s fist collided with Vegeta’s jaw.

Vegeta flew back from the force of Goku’s punch. He tried to regain himself but Goku met him from behind and landed his foot down on the prince’s chest, sending him to the ground. The landing knocked the wind out of him for a moment, giving Goku time to get back on the ground. 

Getting kicked around was building up his anger. In a last ditch effort to overpower Goku, he unleashed his pent up rage, reaching his super saiyan status. Not skipping a beat, he attacked Goku with a launching kick. Goku didn’t see it coming and flew upward. Vegeta transferred behind him to send him flying in another direction. He ended this barrage by sending Goku plummeting to the ground.

For now, Vegeta felt like he had finally won. But as usual, Goku wasn’t done yet. The saiyan prince watched as Goku assumed his super saiyan form as well and the battle gets more intense. At first, Goku and Vegeta were evenly matched again, not getting very far throwing punches at each other. Using their best moves, they wear each other down until they are well beaten and bruised. But as he usually does, Goku makes one last ditch effort to take out Vegeta and the hit lands.

Vegeta takes the full attack, sending him backwards into the ground. He was so exhausted and damaged, he could barely move. Goku waited for the smoke to clear as he stumbled over to his rival. The prince was panting heavily as he finally rested in the dirt. Goku’s figure could be seen through the dust, causing Vegeta to turn away in shame.

“Are you okay Vegeta?” Goku kneeled down to get closer to the shorter saiyan. 

“It’s no use,” the prince choked. Goku tilted his head.

“What do you mean?” He questioned.

“I… I just can’t beat you!” Vegeta turned to him. Goku flinched at the motion, having no other response for him. Instead, he grabbed the pouch he made sure to take with him that he filled with sensu beans. He took two out and pointed one at Vegeta.

“Here, eat it,” he said softly, placing the bean in the other saiyan’s mouth. Goku ate one himself, and both of them felt like new again. Vegeta managed to sit up, only to be met by Goku’s extended hand. He looked up at the taller saiyan, but couldn’t accept his help as he gently pushed his hand away. Goku watched as Vegeta eyed the ground.

“You know, I consider you my equal,” Goku said, trying to cheer up his sad friend.

“How can I be your equal if I can’t keep up with you,” Vegeta sighed, “The only time I had a chance was when we first met, and even then…”

“I don’t know if this helps, but I think you’re incredibly strong,” Goku knelt down, placing a consoling hand on Vegeta’s shoulder, “and I respect you as a warrior.”

Vegeta turned his head to meet Goku’s gentle gaze. The taller saiyan slowly leaned in, pressing his lips against the prince’s. He felt a slight gasp from Vegeta as he kissed him, but he was quickly made at ease. When Goku finally pulled away, he noted the blush that spread across Vegeta’s face.

“Thank you… Kakarot,” Vegeta coughed. Goku smiled at him as his hand grazed the side of the prince’s face.

As he lost himself in Goku’s eyes, Vegeta was starting to feel a bit choked up. Goku was his rival, the only one who he considered a threat. But since the beginning, he has shown him only kindness. Goku could have killed him when he first came to earth and killed his friends. Goku could have let him stay dead on Namek, but he didn’t. Vegeta owed his life to Goku, even though he hated to admit it. Who would have thought that the prince of all saiyans would end up falling for the lower class softie?

Vegeta gripped the back of Goku’s head, pulling him in for another kiss. The kiss was deep and passionate, catching Goku off guard. He eased up as he returned the kiss with equal if not greater force, earning a slight jolt from the shorter saiyan. Goku’s lips were soft as Vegeta grazed his tongue against them.

Goku kissed him a few more times, using his tongue to reach deep inside the others mouth before he pulled away. A short stream of saliva formed between them from the sloppy last kiss. Goku brought his hand behind Vegeta’s head and grasping at the small strands of his hair, he pulled back to expose the other’s neck. Vegeta griped at first but his sounds turned to pleasured ones as Goku ran his tongue against the supple skin.

“Kakarot… w-what are you…?” Vegeta protested, but couldn’t quite get the words out. He never realized how sensitive his neck was. The taller saiyan nipped slightly as he made his way around Vegeta’s neck, sucking at his Adam’s apple. Vegeta’s head fell back as he let out a light moan. He lifted his head up again as Goku moved down to his collar bone, as if he was trying to watch.

“How a-are you…?” Vegeta tried to speak again, but Goku’s hands interrupted him. He had slipped them under his chest plate, trying to wiggle the armor piece off of him. With no luck in removing his armor, Goku’s hand went south. Vegeta didn’t make another noise until Goku’s hand reached his growing bulge.

“Kakarot!” He yelped. Goku pulled away, looking at the prince in confusion. Vegeta’s face turned bright red as Goku held him still, the wonder apparent in his eyes.

“Is something wrong?” He asked innocently. Vegeta puffed out his cheeks.

“Y-you aren’t the one who’s supposed to be dominant, I am!” He proclaimed.

“Why is that?” His head tilted to one side as it did when Goku didn’t understand. Vegeta couldn’t deny how cute of a gesture that was, which only made him more flustered.

“Because I already established my dominance over you. You have to abide by that! That’s how it works,” Vegeta explained. Goku wasn’t sure how to respond at first, but a light chuckle managed to escape him. Vegeta looked angrily at him.

“Vegeta…” Goku calmly started, “You can’t think of this as an act of dominance.”

“Why not?” Vegeta raised his brow at the other saiyan’s suggestion. He clearly doesn’t understand anything.

“You don’t want to be dominant over your partner,” He suggested, “Instead, think of it as a give and take.”

“What does that mean?” the prince questioned as he curiously listened to Goku’s reasoning.

“Last time, you gave to me. I enjoyed it so much that now I want to give to you the same thing, so why won’t you let me?” He reasoned.

“I can’t be seen as the submissive partner, I’m a prince!”

“It isn’t an act of weakness,” Goku replied softly, “So let me give back to you, and treat you like the prince that you are.” 

His words silenced Vegeta. A light gasp was the only sound he made as he looked Goku straight in the eyes. He was stunned and flustered by Goku’s words, something about this idea intrigued him enough to let the bright eyed saiyan have his way. Vegeta stepped down, convincing himself that it’s okay to be pleasured.

“Alright, have it your way.”

“Thank you, you won’t regret this,” Goku smiled, “Now can you help me get your armor off?” Vegeta obliged, stretching the armor plate over his shoulders and then over his head. He set it aside and turned back to Goku, whose hands were exploring his chest. Vegeta arched into Goku’s touch, giving him full access to his body. The orange clad saiyan pulled Vegeta’s collar down over his arms. The prince took off his gloves so he could pull his arms out of the sleeves as Goku pulled the rest of his shirt below his waist.

Now bare skinned, Vegeta could feel every sensation the Goku’s hands brought him. His nipples became hard as Goku ran his fingers over them. The taller saiyan leaned his head into Vegeta’s body, kissing first at his collar bones and trailing down. The prince couldn’t help but let out a few desperate breaths as Goku made his way down his chest. He moaned when Goku came back up to give attention to his nipples. 

Vegeta watched as Goku ran his tongue over his sensitive nipples. He licked him a few times before he nipped at him gently. Vegeta let out another moan as Goku’s teeth scraped the delicate flesh. Goku peered up at the prince for a moment and smiled.

“You like that?” he asked playfully. Vegeta didn’t answer, but the blush on his face told it all. Goku continued to nip and tugged gently at his flesh. Vegeta slowly started to lay back into the cold ground, and Goku followed without breaking contact. Goku repositioned himself over the prince as one of his hands travelled down his well-toned body down to his fully erect bulge.

Vegeta whined as Goku touched him, despite his efforts not to. Goku sat up, stroking Vegeta softly. The prince’s head fell back into the dirt as he lost himself in his rival’s touch. Goku seemed to know exactly what to do to make him swoon. He couldn’t comprehend this fact, but it didn’t bother him. After all, he got to reap the benefits.

Goku looked at Vegeta as he continued to rub his bulge. Vegeta managed to open his eyes enough to see him. Goku looked at him in admiration, with a hint of playfulness in his eyes. The shorter saiyan felt his heart flutter as he met his rival’s gaze.

“Kakarot…” Vegeta said breathlessly.

“What is it?” Goku asked.

“Get on with it,” He ordered. Goku giggled as he smiled at his suggestively positioned friend.

“As you wish, my prince.” The taller saiyan moved his hands to Vegeta’s hips, pulling on the start of his pants slowly down his thighs. Now that his erection was exposed, Vegeta felt vulnerable. It didn’t help that Goku didn’t immediately start doing anything. Instead he just looked at him. Vegeta’s face reddened even more in embarrassment.

Goku smiled as he blushed slightly. Vegeta narrowed his brows at him as he wondered what could be going through the other saiyan’s mind, but he couldn’t think on it for long as Goku took the prince’s erection into his mouth. He made a noise as he felt the taller saiyan envelop him entirely. Goku moved his mouth up and down a few times before he released him, only to lick up the shaft pressing Vegeta’s dick against his stomach. Goku held Vegeta’s thighs, which tensed at nearly every contact with the taller saiyan’s tongue. Goku moved one hand to hold Vegeta still as he licked the tip. Vegeta sighed in pleasure as his head fell back again, unable to hold himself up anymore. Goku’s mouth around him felt so good, like nothing he had ever experienced before.

The taller saiyan took Vegeta back into his mouth, moving down until he hit the back of his throat. He moved up and down swiftly, creating a steady peace that Vegeta was easing into. When he felt the prince’s thigh muscles relax as he enjoyed the feeling of the motion, Goku sucked the throbbing organ. Vegeta yelped, startled at first but the sensation brought a more pleasured noise out of him. 

Goku smirked as he sucked on him harder. Vegeta’s back arched, bucking his hips to put himself deeper into Goku’s mouth. The prince could feel that he was near his climax. He raised his head again to make eye contact with his rival.

“Go faster,” Vegeta chocked out, “and harder.” Goku did as he said and increased his speed and intensity. Vegeta’s breathing increased as he felt himself getting closer and closer. Goku’s motions stayed steady until Vegeta could no longer hold back and he released into the taller saiyan’s mouth. Goku pulled away, licking the milky liquid off of his lip and swallowing. Vegeta was trying to catch his breath as his body went limp.

Goku crawled over to meet Vegeta’s face, flopping over next to him as he admired the look on the shorter saiyans face. Goku leaned his head in and kissed Vegeta lovingly. The shorter saiyan opened his eyes in time to see Goku pull back.

“Kakarot,” Vegeta muttered. His rival’s beautiful eyes only inches away from his own, “How are you so good at this?”

“I’m not sure,” Goku smiled at him, “but I’ll do anything to make you happy.” Vegeta gasped lightly. Suddenly, he felt really anxious but at the same time, eager for more.

“Are you ready to go all the way?” Goku asked after a brief silence. Vegeta momentarily question if he could handle any more, but he wanted to experience Goku completely. He nodded weakly. Goku smiled and quickly kissed the prince again before sitting up.

The taller saiyan tugged his shirts off, tossing them aside. Vegeta sat up, realizing that he never made it completely out of his clothes. He quickly remedied that, kicking off his boots and his clothes. He was now nude sitting in the dirt. It felt odd to be out in the open like this, but it didn’t bother him. He looked toward Goku who was starting to untie his belt. He got it undone and his pants fell to his knees, revealing his still mostly hard dick. Seeing him made Vegeta hungry for more. He watched Goku slip off his pants and shoes and crawl back over to him. The taller saiyan placed his hand on the prince’s waist, feeling his slight curves. Vegeta looked at him a bit impatiently, wondering why Goku hadn’t made any move yet.

“Did you change your mind?” He asked, eyeing the saiyan laying across from him.

“No,” Goku replied, “I was just admiring you.” Vegeta gaped slightly as blush spread across his face. The taller saiyan chuckled at Vegeta’s reaction as his hand moved down the prince’s hips and between his thighs. His fingers inched their way into his backside, earning a grunt Vegeta. It was an uncomfortable feeling that Vegeta was experiencing for himself, but he knew it would be worth it to endure the momentary discomfort.

Vegeta closed his eyes and tried to put himself at ease. Goku was being especially gentle as he stretched out the tensed muscle, which Vegeta appreciated. A third finger was added as Goku made sure the prince was completely ready for him. When he felt there was no more he could do to improve the experience, he pulled his fingers out. Vegeta opened his eyes to see Goku sitting there, looking a bit nervous.

“Oh no,” he said quietly, “we didn’t bring that stuff from Roshi’s bathroom!” Goku shot up to his feet and was about to race off, but Vegeta quickly spun around and grabbed the taller saiyan by the ankle.

“You can’t just leave me here like this,” Vegeta argued, “We’ll just have to go without.” Goku gave him a quizzing glance.

“Is that okay? Won’t that hurt?” Goku asked. Vegeta scoffed.

“There’s another option,” Vegeta motioned for Goku to kneel back down. The prince, now on his hands and knees, crawled close to Goku and he took his half hardened erection into his mouth. Goku wasn’t expecting him to do so and gave a slight gasp as he was enveloped. Vegeta bobbed his head a few times to get him hard again, pulling his mouth away afterwards. He built up extra saliva and licked Goku up the shaft of his dick. He did it again before he took the whole thing in his mouth once more, as he wanted to make Goku as wet as possible.

Goku was fully aroused again as Vegeta let him go. The brief oral sensation brought Goku back into the correct mindset. The prince turned around, remaining on all fours as Goku came up behind him. The taller saiyan grabbed Vegeta’s hips, his thumbs touching his bare butt as he carefully pushed his way inside. The anticipation was killing Vegeta as he felt Goku slowly filling him. It wasn’t the most pleasant feeling at first, but he was beginning to like it.

When he was about halfway in, Goku started to rock his hips back and forth. Vegeta’s breathing became sporadic as he felt the sensation of Goku motions. He could hear the muffled grunting of the taller saiyan behind him as he too was feeling the sensation of pressure around his dick.

Goku increased his speed, reaching in deeper with every thrust. Vegeta whined partially out of pain, but it was pleasurable as well.

“Kakaro…” Vegeta was interrupted by Goku as he thrusted into him deeply, rubbing his prostate. His knees nearly buckled, but he managed to keep himself up. Goku was slowing down the speed of his thrusts, but each one was rough, reaching deep inside Vegeta. The prince was overwhelmed with the sensation as he let out a loud moan.

The moans coming out of Vegeta were incredibly arousing to Goku. He leaned over the prince’s smaller body and reached around to rub his completely hardened erection. Vegeta whined as Goku’s hand pumped up and down, matching the intensity of his thrusts. The feeling of being pleasured from both ends was almost too much for the prince. Vegeta’s vision was blurring. He closed his eyes as he lost himself in the hands of his rival, he lost control of the sounds he was making as he moaned loudly.

“Go-ku…” Vegeta mumbled. Both saiyan’s were nearing their climax. Goku’s pace quickened abruptly, but he still went in deep to stimulate Vegeta to the fullest. The taller saiyans free hand held Vegeta’s hip tightly as he finally felt himself release inside of him. He panted as his motions came to a halt. Vegeta had came over Goku’s hand which still grasped him. They stayed like this for a few moments as they caught their breath until Goku wrapped his arms around Vegeta, pulling him back into his lap.

The smaller saiyan tilted his head back, looking up at Goku who smiled at him.

“How was that?” Goku asked between breaths.

“Oh my god,” The prince laid his head into Goku’s chest. His needs satisfied. Goku chuckled.

“Is your pride still intact?” Goku joked. Vegeta cracked a smile.

“I don’t care if it is or not,” He laughed, “That was worth it.” The taller saiyan smiled, hugging Vegeta tighter.

“I’m glad,” Goku repositioned himself so that Vegeta could sit comfortably between his legs. The saiyan prince was content with being embraced, oddly enough. They sat there looking up as the sun began it’s decent on the horizon. The sky transformed from its typical pale blue to the vibrant oranges and purples that made up the sunset. Almost as if the scene was being painted before their eyes.

It was beautiful.


End file.
